


The 1001 Night(s) of Erik

by yukino_hhwang



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, dream - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukino_hhwang/pseuds/yukino_hhwang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一切發生在Erik蓋出了一棟具備「特殊美學」的校舍之後<br/>Charles的學校不只是收小朋友和青少年，還有所有內心中二的大人<br/>大概是騙吃騙喝+上下交相賊的概念<br/>Things happens after Erik building Charles a House with "very edgy and interesting style".<br/>You know, Xavier's school accept not only kids and youths, but also adults who refuse to grow up, or have no chance to grow up.<br/>It is a lying-taking story: you know he is not telling what he thinks, but you just take what he says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 看完電影以後寫了很多心得，並且一直刷討論文，有些觀點本來想要和人辯論，最後覺得寫那麼多論述還不如來寫文，所以就變成這篇了，想到是正劇向就覺得壓力好大啊！  
> After seeing X-Men:Apocalypse, I have lots of to share or argue with. I feel it is better to write an fiction instead of an essay.

1

Scott摸索了半天，終於爬過了在睡夢中不止會亂改變位置，還會突然坐起來驚叫的Kurt，正得意擺脫了麻煩時，卻差點被他的尾巴絆倒，帳篷裡已經夠昏暗了，戴著特殊眼鏡更是什麼也看不見，費了好一番功夫才拉開帳篷的門，走入了帶著霧氣的清晨。

要不是因為尿急，他也不會那麼早就醒過來。

 

昨天晚上，X教授的學生們在寬廣的草坪上升起了營火，睡在帳篷裡簡直等於外宿，還有形同虛設的就寢時間，讓他們無視於一旁的廢墟，開心地打鬧，Jubilee還露了一手，放起了繽紛的煙火，和Scott差不多年齡的同學們，除了睡覺之外什麼都想嘗試一下，直到營火燒盡，他們才沮喪地發現竟然沒有人有違禁品，沒有大麻，也沒有酒，就連一根香菸也沒有，此時，就連鬼故事都不再恐怖，Jean打著哈欠的同時卻不忘犀利地點出邏輯謬誤，而夜裡的蚊子對著青春新鮮熱辣的肉體猛烈攻勢，比他們自己對彼此的身體來得更興奮⋯⋯抓著被蚊子叮出來的紅癢皮膚，只能陸陸續續躲進了帳篷，直到鼾聲取代了細碎的說話聲。

遠離帳篷密集的地方，在一棵大樹旁解決迫切的問題，避免去看那原本是校舍的巨大空洞——他們一直沒有找到Alex。

Scott愣愣地站在原地，直到鳥鳴聲喚醒了他，才意識到這種姿勢似乎並不適合悼念，連忙拉起褲子，他不想回到擁擠的帳篷，想找個地方獨處，這才看見——本是空洞的地方，憑空長出了一棟新的，呃，是房子還是紀念碑？高聳的柱狀體擎入了空中，從底下只能看見這柱體支撐著寬大的平面，簡直像是雨後的蘑菇一樣，而在這蘑菇之前巨大的圓形中間交橫的粗大鋼條構成了「X」字樣，還有教授巨大的側臉，當然是光溜溜的腦袋。Scott無法為這個什麼下明確的定義，況且，是因為特殊鏡片嗎？看什麼都偏紅色調⋯⋯

『Scott你沒看錯，那東西真的是暗紅色系帶著一點紫紅。』Jean的聲音從腦袋裡傳來，也從耳邊傳來，「雖然很醜，但請不要那麼急著轟了它，我很想看看教授的反應。」從一頂黃色帳篷裡走出來的她，看起來明亮而清新，一點都不像幾天沒洗澡，Scott想，假裝不經意地搔了搔頭髮，笨蛋！你什麼都瞞不過她啊！她早就知道你其實很想好好抓一抓屁股⋯⋯

但是Jean似乎對Scott身上哪裡癢一點興趣也沒有，她往「新校舍」走去，腳步越來越快，變成了小跑步。

Jean和Scott看見了那個男人，身上穿著髒污的格子襯衫，躺在教授碩大無朋的頭像前，一隻手放在胸口，他捲曲的頭髮和短短的鬍鬚，在晨曦中閃著光芒，陽光照著他臉上佈滿的皺摺，被滿足的微笑所牽動。

「他就是那個⋯⋯萬磁王嗎？」Scott記得的是那一身皮盔甲，「真的是他嗎？他好像沒有那天看起來那麼有氣勢，他會不會很危險？」

『我們別吵他。』Jean拉著Scott走遠了才說，「不用擔心，他是教授的『老朋友』。」

 

Erik躺在冰冷的地面上，閉著雙眼，但他不像他外表看起來那樣平靜，忽快忽慢的心跳騙不了人，胸口若有似無的疼痛也該歸咎於此，他等待著，直到身邊滑過來一道陰影，才睜開了眼睛，對上Charles低頭俯視的目光，Charles不說話，Erik靜靜地凝望著Charles和天空許久以後，才緩緩地開口：「這是為你而蓋的，Charles。」

一開始Charles不明白Erik的意思，直到往周圍望了望，「很有趣的房子，很⋯⋯驚人。」Charles挑了挑著眉，「不過對我而言，似乎有那麼一點點過於⋯⋯前衛。」

「如果你不喜歡。」Erik瞇起了眼睛，「大可直說，不用對我客氣，因為我駑鈍得聽不懂委婉的暗示。」

「我還是偏好傳統一點。」Charles說：「但是我很喜歡這種⋯⋯拙趣，不是它本身，而是透過它所看到的你。」

Erik伸出了手，伸向了Charles俯瞰的那張臉，這將會是他為Charles所作的最後一件事，他不想馬虎，「還是重來好了，我會做到你滿意為止。」

「真的嗎？」Charles露出了一個顛倒的微笑，「那麼，這裡就交給你了唷！我有事要先出去一下。」

「你去忙吧！」Erik目送著Charles和他的輪椅往車道前進，看著一輛中古的福特轉了進來，停在車道上沒熄火，Charles就攀在車窗口和裡面的人聊著，還往這裡望過來，揮了揮手，Erik也只好揮了揮手。

不用等到車上的人下車來為Charles開門協助他上車，Erik就已經知道車上的人是誰了，不，他沒有Charles的能力，是從Charles昨天晚上和Hank的對話中得知的，Charles有太多的事要忙，不只是簽字批示而已，每一件事都要親力親為，Hank就在一旁拿著個手寫板，提醒他接下來該做什麼了，Erik甚至有點同情他，不是Charles，是Hank，他一身狂野的藍色獸毛，卻如此拘謹，甚至還在為自己的外貌感到尷尬。「我有這麼多事要做，我走不開，就算我想約會，除了身上這一件髒兮兮的開領毛衣，也沒有別的衣服可以換，添購私人的服裝遠遠排不上你手上那張重要待辦事項⋯⋯」Charles一邊說，一邊湊上Hank手上的單子，「不要忘了，學生們在經歷災變後的心理建設比硬體的重建更重要，我會親自⋯⋯」

「Charles。」Erik聽到自己的聲音對數步之遙的Charles說著：「去吧！你也該放鬆一下了。」勸說他去做一件自己最不希望他做的事。

望著載著Charles的車子遠去，車輪揚起的塵土逐漸平息，Erik走向了那張巨大的側臉，伸出了手，Charles的臉逐漸變得豐腴，臉上的皺紋變淺，也生出一頭蓬鬆的頭髮，Erik閉上眼就能看到那張臉，這是他無法忘懷的、僅有的一點回憶，也是最不願與人分享的部分，但是，記憶是會愚弄人的，那些覺得自己絕對記得清清楚楚的事情，也在歲月中逐漸偏離事實——我以為那時候只有我們兩個人，很顯然並不只是兩個人，或許真的是兩個人，而我並不包括在內。

Charles可以把已經遺忘的記憶找出來，但是我只能這麼做了，Erik想，Charles等會兒回來看到這個，會說什麼呢？

 

天黑了，Charles還不回來，Erik剛起了擔心的念頭，旋即想起自己身處於「自由的美國」，沒有宵禁這種事，成年人想在外面待多晚就待多晚，而Charles是個成年人了。

等待的時候，Erik繼續為這座高樓增加高度和寬度，夜色漸深，身後傳來了腳步聲，自然不是Charles了，Erik想，回過頭望去，是那個紅頭髮的高挑少女。

「妳來做什麼？」

「其他的學生不敢靠近你，我這個最怪的怪胎只好來了。」

Erik見識過那少女的力量，「他們推派妳來是對的。」

「他們並沒有推派我來，我只知道他們都暗自希望『別人』可以來做這件事。」

「妳是在告訴我，除了Charles之外，還有『別人』也是心靈感應者嗎？」

「沒錯，我知道所有人心裡想什麼。」

「可憐的女孩。」Erik轉過頭去，雖然這無助於阻止心靈感應者。

「但我不是來跟你討論你腦袋裡的事的。」她說：「先不管那長得像什麼，你不能用金屬蓋整間房子，夏天時太陽直射就變成了烤爐，冬天則會凍死人。」

「不盡然。」Erik想結束對話，但那女孩對基礎科學似乎還有些概念，花點時間解釋無妨，「妳對材料的想像太侷限了，而結構的影響⋯⋯」Erik難得地有耐心，並不只是因為那女孩聰明得懂得舉一反三，主要是：反正時間很多，Charles不知道什麼時候才會回來。

 

 

Erik望著夜色逐漸被稀釋，天空漸亮，而Charles一夜未歸。

不要瞎猜了，竟夜未歸代表這是一次成功的約會，最後她讓他留宿，完美，而不是因為他有什麼危險，Charles和Moira在一起哪會有什麼危險。

在近中午時分，那輛中古福特開上了車道。

 

「我幾乎要忘記我以前的樣子了，我以前真的那麼帥嗎？」戴著墨鏡的Charles，看起來簡直像在雜誌上出現的電影明星，逆著陽光，看著Erik修改過的頭像。

Charles煞有其事的比較著本人和頭像，把Erik逗得笑了起來，露出了一口牙，又扯出了一臉的皺摺，明知道是違心之論，Erik也覺得非得要說出來不可：「Charles，你一點也沒有變老，還是和我初見你時一樣，你知道嗎？」

其實歲月一點也沒有偷懶，毫無遺漏、確確實實地在Charles臉上刻劃下一道一道痕跡，Erik想。

「我發誓我絕對沒有控制你的腦袋，讓你看到不存在的東西。」Charles舉起雙手表示無辜，「看來你該配一副老花眼鏡了，說真的，昨天為Peter朗讀以前愛看的書時，也開始覺得書上的字體太小，看得很吃力⋯⋯」

「你去探望Peter？」Erik記起了那個突然出現又消失，動作很快但說話卻欲言又止的年輕人，在混戰中折斷了腿，「他傷成這樣還能像以前一樣那麼快嗎？」

「為他開刀的醫生很厲害，我想經過適當的修養，他的傷會漸漸好起來，沒問題的。」Charles說：「可是他的閱讀障礙，得花更多的時間和耐心從頭教起，在有三個孩子的單親家庭裡長大，他得到的關心確實比需要的少了一些。」  
「他甚至還不是你的學生，Charles，你把教育所有過動兒的責任也扛下來了嗎？」這幾天，Erik第一次從Charles口中聽到「過動兒」、「注意力不全症」這些詞彙，知道很多有「天賦」的孩子，在一般人的學校裡，常常被貼上各種標籤。

「往好處想，Erik，他現在沒辦法亂跑，事情會簡單一點。」

或許如Charles所言，視力不再敏銳清晰，但是此刻他眼裡閃耀的光芒一點也沒有削減，Erik看著Charles的臉，竟說不出話來。

Charles望向那座高聳入雲的巨大建築，「看來之前考慮校舍不夠大而忍痛拒絕的學生都可以入學了。」

「別忘了，你只有一個人。」Erik說。

「我不是一個人，我有Hank幫我，Raven也會留下來。」Charles補充：「她一直強調要教導學生現實世界的殘酷，和平是要用實力維繫的，還要教導他們怎麼戰鬥，我忍不住告訴她『妳聽起來和Erik一模一樣』。你覺得呢？」

「我相信你和Raven會找到絕佳平衡的。」

「Erik，我是在問你的意思，Jean告訴我，你為她上了很精彩的一堂科學課。」Charles望著Erik，「你是否願意留下來，和我一起，這些孩子會需要你⋯⋯」

「這是你的學校、你的學生，他們需要的是像你這樣的教授，這裡不需要我。」Erik搖了搖頭，「我所到之處總會帶來麻煩，連我這麼缺乏自知之明的人都明白這一點，你無法否認吧？」

「我不否認，但請相信我，和那些荷爾蒙狂飆的青春期孩子們相比，你惹的麻煩並不會比較多。」Charles微笑著望向那些帳篷，「我能應付得來的。」

「我絕對相信你辦教育的能力，可是⋯⋯」Erik瞥向自己長繭的手指和凹凸不平的指甲，這雙手是如此粗糙，哪能撫平你那緊蹙的眉頭呢？Erik想。「我親愛的老朋友Charles啊！你應得的不只這些，你該擁有一些⋯⋯一些你總是承諾給別人的權利，放縱自己，做些傻事，不用顧慮後果的權利⋯⋯你說你容許我在你面前放縱，可是卻無法容許自己放縱，除了⋯⋯」Erik不願意提起她的名字，頓了頓，換了個說法：「我從來沒看你那樣子笑過，你知道我多麼希望那個笑容是因為我而綻放的，可是我知道，這是我永遠沒辦法給你的⋯⋯」Charles會懂的，他總是知道，沒有他不知道的事情。

Charles不置可否，「Erik，陪我走走吧！」說著，自顧自地操作著輪椅，熟練地後退、轉彎、前進，靈巧地閃過地上隨處可見的瓦礫。

Charles總是知道，Erik想。

 

輪椅行進的速度緩慢，Erik索性跟在輪椅後面，觀察Charles的腦袋和後頸、擱在扶手上的手肘，還有手指，那些Erik曾經以為再也見不到，所以說服自己不需要的一切，和記憶裡的樣子、夢裡的樣子相比，一切都如此陌生。

山坡有點陡，Charles喊了一聲，「幫我一把。」

Erik連忙靠上前去扶住握把，Charles回頭望了他一眼，又默不作聲地轉過頭去。

沒錯，那樣子是輕鬆多了，可是這麼一來我就沒有勇氣靠你這麼近⋯⋯Erik假裝沒看出Charles眼神中閃過的疑問，仍然推著輪椅繼續前進。

「那麼多年過去了。」Charles說。

「是啊，那麼多年過去了。」Erik附和著Charles，自己的感觸無法付諸言語，腦袋到現在還是空洞一片，被輪軸轉動時微小單調的雜音佔滿，除此之外什麼也抓不住，「對過去的事，我不知道該說什麼好。」

「如果你願意的話，我可以為你⋯⋯」Charles提議。

「請你瞭解，在你面前，我無從隱藏。」Erik說：「然而，也請你瞭解，過去的十年、二十年，我過得並不怎麼光彩，我害怕讓你見到這樣的我。」

「你知道我不是為了批判你才這麼做的。」Charles轉過頭注視著Erik，「我不會的，你知道我不會的。」

「我知道。」Erik將輪椅停在一處平坦的地面，選擇了別過頭，「但是我會。」

Erik感覺Charles的手往彎折的手掌中塞了進來，那隻手也和記憶裡不太一樣，可是仍然有些是熟悉的，Erik只能一聲不吭地僵著手指，深怕那股從掌心流竄而來的溫度，會把自己的決心消融潰堤。

「那麼，你想知道我怎麼過的嗎？」Charles說。

「我想不想知道你怎麼過的？」Erik愣愣地重複著，彷彿聽到自己的回答：想，當然想。

「我很樂意告訴你我的事唷！」

誰能拒絕Charles那麼體貼而不著痕跡的提議呢？Charles不追問，Erik也如釋重負，「我想我沒有選擇，若拒絕了你，你恐怕會直接在我腦袋裡說話，教授。」

「不用擔心，自從當了教授之後，我越來越會說故事了。」Charles自信滿滿，「大家都喜歡聽故事，沒有人喜歡死板的教條。」

「你說的故事都富有教育意義嗎？」

「不盡然。」Charles說：「我不需要告訴他們什麼，故事只是觸發他們自己思考，當然啦！有時候是為了吸引他們的注意力，有時候是他們要求的，但更多時候純粹是因為我想炫耀一下而已。」

「你也有你的虛榮心啊？」

「那當然，我一直很懷念我們一起共度的時光。」Charles似乎眨了眨眼睛，「那些故事我可以一講再講。」

不，Erik想，事實上是，我傷害了你，而我得到的懲罰就是所有關於你的惡夢，上一秒，你還在我懷裡笑著，下一秒，你的臉就變得痛苦而扭曲⋯⋯儘管與你所承受的相比，是如此微不足道。「Charles，那並不是美好的故事⋯⋯」  
Charles抽回了手。

看來Charles並沒有忘記那些痛苦的回憶，經過提醒也想起來了，Erik意識到自己空空手中的失落，你本來能握住Charles的手，你本來可以⋯⋯

一回頭，看見的卻是Charles傾著身子，想要用手撐著地面爬下輪椅，「Charles！」Erik喊著，衝上前接住很可能會失去平衡摔倒的Charles，一起往草地上倒。

「不用擔心，我常常這麼做，很熟練的⋯⋯」Charles在Erik懷裡試著解釋，試著挪動身子，「拜託，我快不能呼吸了，Erik。」

應著Charles的要求鬆開他，卻又無法克制地再度抱緊了他，「Charles⋯⋯我⋯⋯」Erik喘著氣卻說不出有意義的句子。

「花了那麼多年，我總算可以坦然接受我現在的模樣，有的也好，沒有的也罷。」儘管還是抱得很緊，Charles至少現在能伸出一隻手，撫摸Erik的頭髮，「所以你也不要為了我的樣子而難過，好嗎？」Charles的聲音柔軟卻堅定，「既使是沒有頭髮，我還是很帥啊。」

Erik笑了出來，笑著笑著，眼淚竟在眼眶匯聚，有那麼一瞬間，笑聲止住了，卻在下一秒爆出更猛烈的笑，眼眶承載不住的眼淚滑落臉頰。

「Erik，我懂，我懂你為什麼會突然湧現這麼深重的愧疚。」Charles的臉靠了過來，Erik甚至還沒意會到是怎麼一回事，只有Charles嘴唇的觸感，然而，轉瞬間又消失了。「但是現在的我不需要這些，我甚至不希望你用虧欠的眼光看我。」

「那麼我該⋯⋯」Erik脫口而出，我該用什麼眼光看你？但還沒說完他就明白，Charles不會直接說出答案，就像對孩子們說的那些故事一樣。

Erik思索著，風從山坡上吹了下來，就像剛嘆出的那一口氣，靠著Charles的肩膀，不由地打了一個長長的哈欠，「我會自己想出來的，但是我現在無法思考，大概是一整夜沒睡⋯⋯」試著向Charles解釋，但每說出一個字，他僅存的一點力氣就又被奪走了一些，在沈入無意識的黑暗之前，他記得說出他的保證：「我會蓋好你的學校，讓你滿意的。」

 

Charles花了長的時間仔細端詳Erik的臉，寫滿確確實實疲憊的那張臉，「睡吧！Erik，我保證，在我身邊，你不用擔心任何事。」還試著依偎在Erik胸前，卻發現眼前的人比想像中還要單薄，Charles納悶著，不知道究竟要過著怎樣物資匱乏的日子，才會消瘦成這樣，但是一會兒以後，總算明白了原由，是自己總是要用手臂支撐起身體，竟練出了有如體操選手的身材，想到這裡，Charles得先謙虛地告訴自己沒有這麼誇張，並克制住把Erik叫醒好對他炫耀胸肌的衝動，把自己滑進他的臂彎裡，輕聲地說：「我發誓，我絕對沒有對你的腦袋做任何事。」


	2. 0

0

從山坡上往下看，夕陽的黃色橙色染上了一隻巨大的雞，像是光明節第一天，厚重的木餐桌上會出現的，烹調得金黃透亮的烤雞，但烤雞不是主角，到處都擺著油炸餡餅，空氣中滿溢著油膩的香氣，是節慶特有的豐盛氣息，小時候過節，常隨手抓起一個，咬了一兩口，吃膩了就撇下去外面玩，玩得有點餓了，又抓起另一個⋯⋯

烤雞？Erik睜大了眼睛，那是什麼東西？怎麼一覺醒來——那甚至還不算正規的睡眠，只是一時眼皮沈重的假寐——原來的建築和雕像就變成了一隻雞？還誇張地張著翅膀。

匆匆奔下了山坡，Erik看見那女孩正在為那隻雞綴上羽毛，他皺起了眉頭抱怨：「妳把我的傑作變成了一隻雞。」

「這是鳳凰，等我完成尾巴的部分，你就知道了。」她聚精會神在精緻的細節上，看也不看Erik一眼。

就在Erik意識到自己竟然動了找教授來主持個公道的念頭，實在太可笑也太愚蠢了的時候，Charles和他的輪椅適時地出現了，好像他知道自己正在想什麼一樣，噢，他本來就有辦法知道。

「Hank找到了一條完好的水管，把它接出來了。」Charles說。

「那麼？」Erik不解。

「雖然Hank叫我不要告訴你。」

「不要告訴我什麼？」

「用帆布圍起來就可以充當淋浴間了，快趁太陽下山以前去洗澡。」Charles催促著：「天黑以後就太冷了。」

「我不要。」Erik直覺地抗拒，甚至還倒退了一步，「我不要洗澡。」

連Charles都因為Erik的反應愣了一下，Erik發現自己的失態，試著解釋：「這種事我自己會想辦法解決。」Erik企圖化解尷尬，故意聞了聞身上的汗衫，「好像還真的有點臭。」

「不洗也沒關係。」一瞬間，Charles凍結的表情又舒展開來，嘴角彎成了一抹微笑，「那只是拿一塊布圍起來的空間，基本上還是露天的，我只是怕你直接在外面脫光，會嚇壞學生。」

「的確，嚇壞學生可不太好。」Erik順從地點了點頭，「就聽你的。」

 

夜風吹在淋過了冷水的肌膚上和潮濕的頭髮上，有些寒意，遠遠望著營火，那些彷彿都與自己無關的熱鬧和喧囂，還有Charles。

但Charles一定是聽到了身後徘徊的腳步聲，轉過頭來招手，「來這邊啊！」  
火光在Charles背後照映著，看不清楚他的表情，Erik走近，在Charles身邊默默地席地而坐，漫不經心地拔著腳邊的草。

「關於上次給你們出的作業，有人想要發表想法嗎？」聽著Charles在這種克難的場合也能上課。

除了有些學生爭相舉起手高喊「我我我！叫我叫我！」急切地想要獲得教授的青睞之外，Erik還聽見了另外一些學生們的竊竊私語，Jean說的果然沒錯，他們害怕，不敢靠近自己。

但Erik也注意到，在這兩種學生之外，有個小女孩悄悄地靠了過來，然而目光一望向她，她就又假裝看別的地方不動，簡直是在玩一二三木頭人，Erik索性繼續盯著腳邊，看她想做什麼。

直到Erik的袖子被拉了拉，「他們要我來問你⋯⋯」

Erik看著那女孩，首先注意到的竟是她缺了一顆門牙，正在換牙的年紀，那麼比Nina大不了多少⋯⋯「你知不知道教授為什麼變成光頭了？」她仰起她的小臉望著Erik。

沒想到她好奇的竟不是自己的身份，比起被全球通緝的要犯，Charles頂上的頭髮顯然更重要些，Erik一時說不出話，看著那女孩的視線竟然越來越模糊，那女孩望著自己，嘴唇突然不自然地抖了幾下，爆出了哭聲：「教授要死掉了啦！」

Erik不明白這女孩為什麼會哭，不明白為什麼又搞砸了一切，只能手足無措地看著Charles接手，把她抱起放在膝上，輕輕地對她說了一些話——確切地說是對她的腦袋講了一些話，因為Erik只能隱約聽到Charles迭聲說著：「我很好，我不會有事的。」

那女孩臉上很快就露出了笑容，雖然她因哭泣而失控的氣息還沒有完全平撫，她從Charles身上下來，用她短短的手臂抱了抱Erik，伸手抹去那張粗糙的臉上流淌的痕跡，也是直到這個時候，Erik才意識到自己竟又掉下了眼淚。

「Elsa最好的朋友得了血癌，在接受化療之後掉光了頭髮，不久之後就過世了，沒有人好好地對她解釋，所以她只能自己用她的小腦袋，以及有限的經驗聯想⋯⋯」Charles看著女孩跑開，對Erik解釋，「而我告訴她你哭的原因是什麼，我相信她會了解的。」

 

其他人似乎沒搞懂這一瞬間發生的事，Charles回過頭來，從剛才中斷的地方繼續聽學生的發言，學生被這插曲弄得有點困窘，說話有些結巴，Charles鼓勵著他：「讓我們從頭開始好嗎？」

「為什麼教授變成光頭了？」

學生還不死心，這次是一個接近青春期的女孩，火光照著她的鮮黃色外套更為顯眼。

「我不清楚。」Erik沒有親眼目睹事情發生的經過，我當時在幹什麼？Erik回想，卻只有呆站著的記憶，那麼在想什麼呢？

「還有，你的口音很特別，你是從哪裡來的？是德國嗎？還是奧地利？雖然我是加州出生的，但是大家都直接斷定⋯⋯」

「波蘭。」Erik簡短地回答。

「好特別啊！你是最近才來美國的嗎？你知道波蘭正在戒嚴嗎？你知道團結工會嗎？你參加的是哪一黨？你是做什麼的？」

「我只是個普通的工廠工人，政治是那些華沙的知識份子搞的。」

「你是工人怎麼會沒參加團結工會呢？」

「你們美國人是不是都很愛管別人的閒事呢？」

「是教授出的作業。」那女孩見Erik並不樂於回答問題，連忙找了個藉口：「我只是查資料而已。」識相地閃到一邊，和同學們討論他們自己的話題。

教授出的作業嗎？Erik不禁望向Charles。

 

「就寢時間到了，大家晚安。」Charles假裝不知道那些精力旺盛的小鬼接下來並不會乖乖遵守就寢時間，鄭重其事地宣布。

「我很好奇，你到底教了你的學生們什麼？」Erik等學生們散去才提出這個問題。

「我教他們自己思考自己尋找答案，我教他們正視自己的能力和恐懼⋯⋯」

「你知道我說的不是這個。」Erik說：「你的學生對於波蘭異常好奇，那是我的故鄉。」

「自然是因為他們急切地想探索這個世界。」Charles一本正經地回答，隨後卻嘆了一口氣，「華府那天之後，我完全沒有你的消息，你消失了，那當然，我只能，好吧！我承認，我偷偷看過你，可是我不敢多看，怕你會察覺，怕你會又戴起那個頭盔，再一次拒絕我，這樣我連找到你的機會都沒有了，知道你在哪裡、是否安好，對我來說就已經非常非常足夠了。是的，沒有別人可以訴說的時候，我只能透過對學生提及『國際情勢』想你、關心你，還有⋯⋯」Charles頓了一下，「擔心你。」

「那麼，如你所見，我這幾年過得很『安分』。」Erik說：「不再跑出去惹麻煩，而是待在家裡，做一個好丈夫、好父親，當我看著女兒的睡臉，什麼理想都不再重要了，我唯一的責任，就是家人的安危，我以為我做得很好，我甚至偶而會想，也許Charles會很滿意我的改變。」

「Erik，我⋯⋯」

「我指責過你，Charles，我指責過你假裝成一般人躲了起來，對變種人兄弟姊妹悲慘的遭遇視而不見⋯⋯但我⋯⋯」

「Erik，我很抱歉我沒能為你做得更多⋯⋯」

「不，我無法忍受的對象，是我自己，我不只是對變種人所受的迫害視而不見，我還說服自己：『變種人的處境改善了，這個世界因為Raven變得更好了，這個世界不需要像你這種人，Erik，只有你的家人需要你。』」

「不只你這樣想，我也是，Raven還說我太過天真⋯⋯」Charles說。

「Charles，如果你在這個自由的國家是過於天真，那麼我的處境下就是自欺欺人。」Erik的聲音變得低沉，「人類對同類的迫害，就活生生地發生在我眼前，但我用太多理由說服自己，昨天那個還在工廠裡操作吊具的人，今天沒來，大概是生病了，明天又沒來，可能要多休息幾天，後天、大後天、再大後天還是沒來，不過他的工作立刻有人接手，一切照常運轉，既然沒有人感到不方便，也沒有人談論那些消失的人，這不是自欺欺人是什麼？別人我不知道，不過我想的是還好不是我，默不作聲，眼睜睜看著那些勇敢的、善良的、肯挺身而出的人，一個接著一個消失，最後當然只剩下最膽小最卑劣的，我太愚昧，竟然到現在才弄清楚這一點，那些人當然會告密了，他們就是靠著告發別人而存活下來的⋯⋯」Erik緊盯著Charles，「如果我在不同的情況下被抓走，他們會放過我的家人嗎？你的學生交上來的報告裡，有沒有提到這一點？」

「確實有。」Charles說：「我聽著孩子們的討論逐漸離題，演變成哪種變種能力可以對付秘密警察，像是讓他們找不到秘密集會場所這種詭計，我微笑著聽他們繼續說，無法向他們解釋些什麼，孩子們不會知道我幾乎要咬斷自己的舌頭，才能阻止自己不會立刻轉頭衝進腦波增幅器，確定你是不是好好地待在家裏，躺在床上安睡。」Charles的手掐進了輪椅皮製扶把，「Erik，我沒有答案，我不知道。」

「我不應該責怪你。」Erik跪在Charles身邊，把手放在他僵硬的手指上，在他耳邊輕聲說著。

「那些孩子還要我表演『你看不見我』那招。」Charles的聲音裡帶著哽咽，「他們怎麼可以那麼⋯⋯就連被Raven嘲笑過於天真的我都要嫉妒他們。」

「那是因為有你在他們身邊，抵擋這個世界的殘酷。」不只是Charles，連Erik也開始有相似的感覺，「我也開始嫉妒起他們了，不只是因為他們年輕而已。」

「年輕本身就是一件殘酷的事。」Charles望向Erik：「我知道你很不安，你擔心學生們會害怕你，你擔心不知道哪一天他們會改變主意，繼續把你當做通緝要犯，這我不用讀你的心就可以看出來了，可是⋯⋯」捧起了Erik那張臉，「對於那些不知老去為何物的孩子，1973對他們而言並不真實，而你對他們而言，也只不過是一個普通的老人，畢竟你是教授的『老』朋友。」

「我的確不年輕了，Charles。」Erik說：「我相信他們此刻的確完全沒意識到我是誰，但我已經親身證實過，隱瞞是行不通的，或許可以苟且一陣子，但拆穿的那一天絕對會很難堪的。」

「事實上是：我們都不年輕了，Erik。」Charles把頭靠上了Erik的肩膀，「再老一點，就會覺得過一天等於賺到一天。」  
「等到把校舍蓋到你滿意之後，我就要離開了。」Erik堅持。

「不過我可沒有答應他們表演什麼特技。」Charles突然這麼說。

Erik愣了一下，一會兒後才意會到Charles所言之意，於是站起身，拍了拍Charles的肩膀，推起了他的輪椅。

 

 

Erik打開照明手電筒，將帳篷裡的墊子鋪好，把睡袋展開，才將Charles從輪椅上抱起來，跪著將他抱進低矮的帳篷。

既使是帳篷，還是能一眼看出Charles的風格——角落放著木箱子充當桌子，上面擺著一疊書，書背上還貼有市立圖書館的字樣和分類尋書碼，「看來你非得要被書圍繞才會開心。」Erik拉上帳篷出入口的拉鍊。

「請幫我拿最上面那一本，光是擺著還不夠。」

「現在你什麼都不缺了。」Erik說：「我該留你和你的書獨處嗎？」

「等一等！」Charles不好意思地開口：「我需要幫忙。」

「還有什麼需要幫忙的嗎？」

「所有的事情。」Charles將手放在褲頭上，「我的床邊有許多輔助器材，儘管如此，我還是花了很長的時間才能自己穿脫褲子，只要環境裡有小小的改變，一切就完全不一樣了，現在的我，連脫掉這件厚毛褲、換上睡褲，都無法自己完成。」

「這些事情，平常都是誰幫你做的？」

「我盡可能自己照料自己，但不是所有的時候都做得來，還是得求救，噢，還有，Hank弄了很多方便的輔具，這幫了我很大的忙，但是我需要練習。」Charles補充：「大量，不斷的練習。」

「我該讓你慢慢練習。」Erik嘴上說著，但還是讓Charles躺下，為他從腰上把那件寬大的厚毛料褲拉下來，這是多麼簡單的事，不是常有人說什麼『他甚至不能好好穿住他的褲子』嗎？忍不住笑了，褲子底下露出的那雙腿卻立刻將Erik的笑意驅散，那雙腿和印象中相比，變得蒼白而細瘦，像是小孩子的一樣，關節卻有點不成比例地巨大，為了掩飾尷尬的情緒，Erik說：「就今天這一次。接下來該怎麼做？」

「用力捏、拍打，但前提是不可以弄傷我，然後伸展，把腿伸直、抬高，再往反方向拗⋯⋯檢查有沒有傷口、皮下出血，或是靜脈曲張。」Charles說：「平常按摩是要用乳液或是油的，但今天就將就一下吧！」他眨了眨眼，露出了十足把握，甚至有點厚顏無恥的表情，「也許不只今天一天，明天、後天還有大後天，你才說過我應該要放縱自己一下的，不是嗎？」

「一般人也不會對自己的身體看那麼仔細。」Erik照著指示做，「往往什麼時候撞出了瘀青都不曉得。」

「我敢說八成的痔瘡患者也不知道自己患有痔瘡。」Charles伸出了一隻手指不安分地扭動著，「等你幫我檢查完，我可以幫你指診。」  
「別鬧了。」Erik拍落了那隻頑皮的手指，握著Charles的腳，那隻腳就像安靜的小動物一樣沉睡在Erik手掌心，大可盡情撫摸過每一寸肌膚，也不會驚動這小動物。

 

只是有點冰涼，Erik正試著將那隻腳搓出一些溫度時，「你還記得上一次你這麼做時發生了什麼事嗎？」Charles突然問起。

當然記得了，當時Charles笑個不停，翻來覆去閃躲著落在身上的探索，Erik不知道自己哪來的執意，非得要從頭吻到腳趾頭，就在嘴唇移到腳底時——「我挨了結結實實的一腳，狠狠跌下床。」Erik說

「別擔心，你現在很安全。」Charles說：「我不會攻擊你的。」

Erik緊緊捏著Charles的腳，一下子說不出話來，我寧可被你狠狠地踹，Erik想，最後決定還是什麼也不要說。「看你的書吧！」順便把充作光源的手電筒移到頭頂，照著Charles手裡翻著的書頁。

「有人幫我按摩，還有人幫我掌燈，這麼享受，就像國王一樣呢！」Charles說：「也許明天早上我還可以在床上吃早餐。」

 

Charles的腳趾甲修得平整，摸起來像貝殼的內層一樣光滑，「我必須更注意這些小細節，指甲要磨平才不會因為撞到腳趾頭而掀開，擦乳液保濕才不會乾裂著⋯⋯」Charles解釋。腳踝上的皺褶讓人想一再撥弄，小腿上的雀斑和臉上的一樣令人忍不住想親吻，捏著軟軟的小腿肚，還有堅硬的膝蓋，忍不住將手往上伸去⋯⋯

「還有，這樣是沒有用的。」Charles的聲音，純粹得像是好意提醒：「我試過太多次了。」

被這麼一說，Erik才回過神來，發現自己的手指正用力按壓，揉捏著Charles的大腿根部，幾乎要將手伸進了內褲，Erik匆忙別開了頭，連手都不知道該往哪裡擺。

「以前好用的招數，現在都不管用了。」Charles說：「我打賭它現在還是一點動靜也沒有，有嗎？」

Erik回頭看了一眼，搖了搖頭。

「我自己弄過，把手浸在冰桶後再弄過，噢，那是十幾歲時只能自己打手槍的異想天開，用電擊可以成功刺激射精，但感覺非常糟糕，就像乳牛被擠乳一樣，我甚至還請人幫我⋯⋯」

「Charles！」Erik不想知道Charles接受了什麼協助。

「可是那女人太悲傷了，厚厚的妝底下，誰都看得出來一大片瘀青，職業笑容下，我只聽見『今晚拿回去的錢不夠多不知道又會被什麼砸了』，只好讓她先睡一下，說服她的藥頭同居人去自首，然後給她一筆豐厚的小費，送她回家。」Charles繼續說著：「還有那個男孩也是⋯⋯」

「Charles！」Erik困窘地想逃走，應該先把帳篷出入口的拉鍊拉開，再往後退出去，盤算著逃亡最佳路徑，Erik說：「是我不對，今晚我不應該在這裡，我該離開了。」

「不是這樣的，Erik。我只是想告訴你這個事實：對反射區域所加諸的刺激，包括性器，還有好些所謂的敏感帶，其實沒有什麼效果，也就是說所謂的性愛技巧完全無用武之地，立刻從對一切都感到理所當然的成人，變成站也站不穩，只能在黑暗中匍匐摸索的孩童。」Charles吃力地把自己撐起來，「但我真正想說的是，我只有和我想要的人在一起，而且專心地想要的時候，這一切才會有用⋯⋯」  
也就是說我不是你要的人。「我明白。」Erik說。

「聽著，這不是自我安慰，但是有太多健康的人把身體的功能當作理所當然，把濕了硬了當作高潮，認為性就只是抽插到射出來而已，他們不知道他們錯過了什麼。」Charles伸出了手，「抱著我好嗎？」

Erik發現自己攀上Charles肩膀的手抖得厲害，「我真的可以這樣抱著你嗎？在經歷這麼多事情之後，我是說，你真的想要我嗎？」  
「我希望自己聽起來別像教會學校的修女，叨絮個沒完，宣揚婚前守貞有多麼重要。」Charles輕觸著Erik唇邊的鬍渣，「是的，我只想說，我想要你，Erik，我幾乎沒有機會好好看著你的臉，讓我看你，讓我撫摸你，我不想錯過，我要記住⋯⋯」Charles說著，將手移向Erik的胸口，解開他那件絨布上衣的扣子，「我恨不得一下子擁有你的全部，但又不願意太快結束這一切，已經太久了⋯⋯」

「夜晚還長得很，我們還有很多時間，我會一直在你身邊。」Erik才說完就發現了問題，我會離開Charles，他會發現這是個謊言嗎？不，這不算謊言，今晚，至少今晚⋯⋯Erik吻著Charles，挪開了手電筒，手電筒被蓋在脫下來的上衣底下，剩下微弱的光源，已足夠兩個人近距離凝望時，看清彼此的輪廓。

不像這兩個人，怎麼也不願意鑽進睡袋底下，彼此灼熱的目光和氣息，就足以抵禦那已將帳篷外水氣凝結、欲從赤裸肌膚侵入的寒意。

 

狹小的空間裡，Erik讓Charles躺下，自己則俯在他身邊，「這樣我就沒辦法好好看著你了。」Charles佯裝抱怨著，嘴唇卻貼近Erik的臉頰探索著，深深吸進耳後和頸邊的氣味，吐氣時像是捨不得放開什麼一樣緩慢，突然咬了一下耳朵，在驚訝和淺淺的齒痕漸漸消散的時候，卻又在肩膀上留下更疼痛的一次印記。

Charles的手指伸向了Erik的後腦，這令Erik顫抖了一下，不只是因為觸碰，Charles的手指像是清楚大腦的每一層皺褶，在頭髮間沙沙穿梭時更像潛入了腦中。

這是Erik明知無稽卻又無法擺脫的錯覺，明知道Charles什麼也沒做，卻還是無法動彈，只能任由他繼續任意撫摸，去向似乎難以預料，但手指終究逐漸從後腦沿著脊椎往下滑去，繼續探索，而Charles的另一隻手，正在對Erik做著剛剛才說過這麼做沒有用的事情。

「Charles⋯⋯」Erik想抗議，但是腦袋一片空白，找不到適當的詞彙，「Charles，我⋯⋯」再試著開口，依舊除了這個名字之外什麼也說不出來。

「你想說什麼呢？」Charles看出了Erik的困窘不僅僅是詞窮而已，故意問：「你想告訴我你現在的感受嗎？是感官層面的比較多？還是精神層面的？」

Erik無法回答這些問題，從喉嚨深處發出的聲音並沒有任何意義。


	3. 00

00

Erik全身附著了一層薄薄的汗醒過來，陽光直射之下，連帳篷裡都是那麼刺眼，更別說是悶熱，還有頭痛都令人無法思考。

仍試著回想昨天夜裡的事，直到Charles說：「快上來啊！」之前，這一切都美好得過份，儘管機會微乎其微，卻無法排除這不是Charles所為。

Erik知道Charles的意思，但是現實是，無法掌控的現實是——「Charles，等一等，等一等⋯⋯」慌張地抱住了Charles，阻止他往底下看去，「等一等⋯⋯」

「失敗了嗎？」Charles在懷裡的聲音悶悶的，但還是聽得出笑意，「失敗了就失敗了，讓我看一下成果如何嘛！是完全沒動靜還是⋯⋯」他扭著頭鑽出了Erik的臂彎，望了一眼，「已經破紀錄了，雖然還不到可以騎上來的地步，是我太心急了⋯⋯」

眼淚正好掉落在急急解釋的嘴唇上，Charles不由得舔了一下，「只可惜手邊沒有數據和測量工具，沒有辦法證明，噢，當然我不是想要把性慾甚至感情量化，但我一直抱持著希望⋯⋯」

「讓我看見你想要讓我看見的，讓我感受你想要讓我感受的，我求過你，但是，我這點卑微的自尊不算什麼。」Erik急切地說著：「如果這是唯一的辦法⋯⋯」

「睡吧！」

 

 

Erik動了一下，受驚擾的記憶突然斷了線，像夢境一樣脆弱崩解，身邊沒有別人，脫下的衣物摺疊得整整齊齊放在角落，甚至身下的墊子和睡袋也被理得平整——無疑是教養良好的人習慣所為。而時候已經不早了，Charles一定已經去忙他清單上待辦的一千件事了。

穿好衣服走出帳篷，Erik才發現周圍的帳篷比想像中的還多，帳篷和帳篷之間拉起了繩子，晾起了換洗的衣物，Erik找到了自己換下的上衣，用兩根夾子夾在帳篷的拉繩上，伸手一摸，在暖烘烘的太陽底下已經完全乾燥了。

學生們不知道跑到哪裡去了，Erik走向那未完成的建築，Jean還在那兒，似乎有些煩惱，這不需要心思特別細膩就能看出來，她聲稱是鳳凰的作品，看起來仍然與烤雞相差不遠。

「妳也清楚，關鍵在於羽毛。」Erik誠懇地對她提出建議，「如果是金屬的話，可以表現出妳想要的凌厲線條，還有那些華麗的細節。」

「我才不需要你幫忙。」

「當然了，只是讓金屬移動這種小事，就算是妳也可以做得到。」Erik輕描淡寫地說著，「妳慢慢忙吧！只要告訴我Charles去哪裡了就好。」

「教授帶著其他人去『校外教學』了。」Jean說：「你真的像你自認的一樣厲害嗎？我是說，真的可以做出會飛會拍翅膀的鳳凰嗎？不需要靠人力⋯⋯」

「當然了⋯⋯」Erik發現自己並沒有向她提過這些概念，「Charles難道沒有教過妳禮貌嗎？」

「不是我要偷聽，你想得太大聲了，我一點都不想知道你和教授晚上在一起做了什麼⋯⋯」

「還有別人知道嗎？」Erik沉下了語氣問道。

「我知道所有人的秘密，但我沒有必要跟別人說，我又不像⋯⋯欸，算了。」Jean欲言又止。

「像什麼？」Erik追問。

「普通人，或像你這樣沒有心靈感應的變種人，對小道消息總會特別興奮，比別人知道多一點點的情報就沾沾自喜，閒言碎語則是重要的社交活動。」Jean流露出惆悵的神色，「要是我也能參與這種無關緊要的閒聊就好了。」

「昨天晚上的事足以讓妳成為社交女王。」Erik說：「但是我可要先告訴妳，Charles和我沒有什麼好隱瞞的。」

「你確定嗎？」

「也許不到社交女王的程度⋯⋯」Erik說著才意識到，Jean的問題並不是關於教授的花邊新聞可以得到多少關注。想起Charles才說過他的感情無處傾訴，對著那些不懂得光陰為何物不懂得等待為何物不懂得老去為何物的孩子們說，才能拐彎抹角地勉強排遣所承受的百分之一，「你的教授，當他感到悲傷或寂寞的時候，妳會知道嗎？」

Jean搖了搖頭，「教授總是那麼平靜，那麼沈穩，但他總是告訴我，他也曾經像我一樣惶恐無助⋯⋯」

「夠了。」當然了，在孩子們面前，Charles不會顯露情緒，但是連心中的波瀾也要壓抑嗎？Erik想，舉起了手阻止Jean繼續說，「如果妳讓開，讓我可以完成我的工作，那麼我不反對在房子蓋好以後，多加一些無關緊要的裝飾品，當然比不上現在的大小⋯⋯」

「你愛做什麼就做什麼。」Jean聽起來滿不在乎，像是突然放棄了對『藝術』的執著，「最後你還是得看教授喜不喜歡。」

「那是當然了。」

 

 

「但是這個顏色⋯⋯」Charles抬起頭，又是不置可否的表情，「對我來說會不會太鮮豔了？」

「我以為你喜歡紫羅蘭的顏色？」

「是薰衣草色，淺紫色很襯我的膚色，我有好幾件⋯⋯我是說，有過好幾件，不過既然要重新購置衣櫃，我打算多備些正式服裝，這樣才有『教授』的樣子，你說是嗎？」

「好吧！那麼我只好加緊修改，讓它能搭配你的『正式服裝』。」Erik低頭望向Charles，「還有你的藍眼睛。」

「不用那麼著急，我們可以先搞定衣服的事。」Charles似乎眨了眨眼，「我是說『我們』，你也得和我一起去。」

「我不需要什麼衣服。」Erik想也不想就反對了，「況且，購物商場是你那些學生才喜歡去的地方，他們甚至⋯⋯」說到這，Erik才想起，或許那些小鬼並沒有意識到有別人在場，在自己面前毫無顧忌地大聲說著他們的「秘密計劃」，但秘密畢竟是秘密，他們是溜出去的，Charles根本不該知道這些事。

「噓，我知道，別說了，就當是我們之間的秘密，不要讓他們知道我知道他們的秘密，我一直以來都知道那些學生們跑去什麼地方廝混，但我總是假裝不知道，事實上學校從來就沒有門禁，也沒有規定甚麼不應涉足的不良場所，只是⋯⋯」Charles突然露出了促狹的笑容，「總之都是瞞著大人的事，你知道任何事情一旦籠罩上一層禁忌，總會令平凡的事物增添一種無可抗拒的吸引力，每個人青春期的時候多多少少都有過這種經驗⋯⋯」

Erik想告訴Charles，其實並不是所有人都有這種機會，還沒來得及表示，Charles的笑容已經僵住了，「對不起，我沒有考慮到你的處境⋯⋯」

「我沒事。」怎麼能讓Charles再為了自己的過去而道歉？Erik對Charles重新展示笑容，就算勉強也好過繼續耽溺，「不過是購物商場，還能有什麼可怕的？」

「當然了！你會被大量製造的平庸品味包圍，色彩鮮豔的人造纖維成衣一件件套在塑膠製的模特兒身上，他們不會動，也沒有感覺，所以也不會被領口的標籤磨得頸子後頭發癢⋯⋯不，我們去找Richardson先生，很好的裁縫，年紀儘管大了，但針腳仍然一點也不含糊，你需要⋯⋯」

「我沒有像你那麼講究，讓我自己打理自己就可以了。」

「你需要幾套簡單的款式，低調，但是質料好、做工精細，可以穿上二十年⋯⋯」Charles說到一半，突然停了下來，「我聽起來一定像個被寵壞的闊少爺，只肯穿手工訂製的服裝，內褲還要絲質手縫的⋯⋯」

「我⋯⋯我並沒有想得那麼具體⋯⋯」Erik否認，卻禁不住回想前一晚撫摸時的觸感。

「其實並不是手縫的。」而這表情自然逃不過Charles的眼睛。

 

「請幫我拿櫥窗裡展示的那幾套。」Charles帶著堅定的微笑吩咐著店員，「沒關係，直接從模特兒身上剝下來或去倉庫裡拿都可以，沒關係，不用試穿⋯⋯」趁著店員忙碌的時候，Charles看了看身旁Erik的表情，「你看，沒什麼可怕的對吧？」

「目前為止一切順利。」

「沒有特價、沒有節日要迎接，清閒的平日。」Charles說：「你能想像這裡耶誕節前的模樣嗎？他們不是不讓路給輪椅，而是他們彼此都隨時可能撞到彼此或是他們的推車，結帳的隊伍可以繞整個店一圈，收銀員的動作怎麼都不夠快⋯⋯更別說停車場的戰爭了，當我的車大剌剌地停在殘障車位時，旁人盯著我下車的眼光，彷彿是要檢查我是不是貨真價實的跛子，而不是個坐輪椅冒充的騙子。」又指了指腦袋，「你不知道有多吵。」

「你也需要來這裡採買耶誕禮物嗎？」

「我是來找某個逃學的孩子，得在她準備偷東西之前⋯⋯至少是被店家抓到之前找到她，帶他回學校。」Charles說：「所以我得要仔細聽。」

「後來呢？」

Charles露出了滿足的微笑，「她現在對『國際情勢』很感興趣，還『採訪』過你。」

「她很幸運，在生命中重要的關卡上，你找到了她、幫助了她。」Erik說著，思緒卻隨著視線突然飄向沒有焦點的遠方，如果自己是那個平庸而叨絮的女孩，是不是就能從此在X教授的學校裡過著無憂無慮的日子？但我不是她，性格早已寫就太久，難以分辨悲劇和性格究竟孰為因果，有太多的無從選擇，看起來純粹是命運決定了一切，但其實你有選擇的不是嗎？沒有人要你去和普通人結婚，沒有人逼你擁有自己的家庭，不是的，事情發生的當下總是別無選擇的，是現在才能考慮這些可能，Erik想，「不！」

Charles沒有錯過Erik突如其來的自言自語，他望向了Erik，Erik發現逃不過Charles的目光，只能解釋：「我想像如果我是她，但我不是她。」就算在一切悲劇寫下之前遇見Charles，那個時候他也不過是個無法控制自己能力的小孩⋯⋯「我想，是我浪費了太多機會，居然還希冀著十歲的我，可以遇見現在的你。」

「你並沒有比十歲成熟多少啊！」Charles仰起了臉回應，「而你仍然有機會⋯⋯」

「這位先生⋯⋯」殷勤的店員偏偏選在這個時候來打擾，Charles輪椅穿過了陳列架間的走道，Erik望向四周，什麼東西都簇新得刺眼，既使是白天，幾百瓦一盞的燈泡亮了一整排，不讓人漏看一樣商品，強烈的冷空氣從巨大的壓縮機裡擠向天花板上的管路，擠出通風口。

Erik不用看見就能觸摸裝潢牆板背後，那些鏽蝕的、冷硬的、凌亂的，隨時都可以戳破表面的假象，穿透出來。

「Charles？」Erik急急走向結完帳卻還在和店員聊天的Charles，接過那一個個購物提袋，「我們該走了。」還有一隻手空下來可以推輪椅，不管Moira說了多少好話，在一般人面前還是不要冒任何可能會暴露身份的險。

 

「Erik！發生了什麼事？」

Erik不顧抗議，硬將Charles抱上助手席，又匆匆忙忙將輪椅和購物袋一股腦塞進了後車廂，等到自己坐上了駕駛席，發動了車子離開，才願意回答Charles的問題：「我不要和這種事有任何的牽扯。」

「Erik！冷靜，你要好好跟我講發生了什麼事，還是要我自己來？」Charles按住Erik握著方向盤的手，「不要逼我。」

「也許是下一秒，也許可以這樣將就地撐過好幾年，這建築隨時可能坍塌，但不管是什麼時候，總之我不要在現場。」Erik說：「你也不要。」

「不用為我擔心，我置身過更糟的場面。」Charles輕撫過Erik的手指，停在圈著無名指的婚戒上。「你我都知道，這不是你拉著我匆匆逃離現場的理由。」

Erik搖了搖頭當作回答，不願意多說。

「但既然我知道了，就不能坐視不管。」Charles問：「你有辦法補強它嗎？我是說，這方面我不是專家，但是你一定有辦法對不對？」  
「沒有，我是說，我不會這麼做，註定要頹圮的，再怎麼費盡心思，仍然會敗亡，我再也不要插手。」Erik又搖了搖頭，「那是結構上的損壞，我想，你只能限制你的學生們來這裡了。」

「只保護我的學生嗎？其他人怎麼辦？況且，『Erik，停下來』『Erik，不要這麼做』『Erik，不要跟他們走』哪一次有用的？」  
「如果你知道我為什麼要急著離開，為什麼還要逼我做這些事？」Erik轉過頭來看了Charles一眼，又轉回頭去看著前方，「沒有用的，和過去每一次一樣沒有用，我如果做了什麼，總是比束手旁觀還糟。」

Charles一陣子不說話，儘管沒必要，Erik仍然假裝注意路況，不敢看Charles的表情，不敢看他對自己的失望。

「那麼你可以在天花板自己掉下來之前先讓它掉下來嗎？」Charles說：「在半夜沒有人的時候。」

「你是說，我們要躲在車子裡，在停車場等到半夜，然後去讓微不足道的天花板掉下來？」

「我沒想到和你一起在車子裡躲到半夜的部分。」Charles話越說越小聲，但任誰都聽得出他的聲音裡多了雀躍，「我得說我很喜歡。」  
Erik直逕把車子調了頭。

 

「那幾個。」Erik挑了挑眉向Charles示意：「開著敞篷車搶停車位，把音響開得震天響的屁孩，是你的學生嗎？」

「不是。」Charles說：「但有機會。」

「哪一個小鬼是變種人？」

「他們都不是。」Charles說：「我希望我的學校日後也能收人類的孩子，讓人類和變種人一起學習，一起成長，從教育開始，一步步化解歧見，未來人和變種人就能和平共存。」

「Charles，照顧整個學校的孩子就已經讓你分身乏術了。」Erik說：「你還要把整個世界都扛在自己肩上？」  
「比起跟整個世界為敵還是容易多了。」Charles補充：「可是發生了一些事情，計畫也還只是在腦中打轉的念頭，不知道會延宕到什麼時候。」

Charles的聲音，淡定像是陳述一個再基本不過的事實了，但Erik還是聽出了這句話中的針對，「你希望⋯⋯」

「糟糕！」Charles輕呼，Erik見他直視前方，順著他的視線望去，看到的是往這裡看過來的男孩，男孩有點茫然，像是看到了什麼，一下子卻又不見了。

「他們才是你的學生吧？」Erik問：「你為什麼怕被他們看見？」

「你難道就想被他們看見嗎？教授要不要跟我們一起看電影？我們要看大白鯊第三集，是3D的唷。」Charles反問，趁著Erik答不出來的空檔，Charles又說：「讓他們問教授你們為什麼會在這裡？你們在做什麼？我不想說謊，所以我得老實告訴他們，有人在逛街的時候突然為了天花板而恐慌，所以決定拆掉它⋯⋯」

「你不想哄騙孩子，所以你就讓他們看不見你？」Erik皺了皺眉，一臉不以為然。

「不，我為了我自己的方便，就隨便控制他人，讓別人不能動，看不見我，我就可以如入無人之境，這就是你質疑的嗎？」Charles說：「我這麼做當然是為了不傷害你的自尊，不讓你感到困窘，不要讓你面對那些煩人的問題⋯⋯」

「那你為什麼不直接控制我就好了，讓我做個沒有情緒沒有脾氣，體貼你所有需求，隨時在你身邊的男友⋯⋯」

「男友？」

「我是說⋯⋯像你的學生一樣，隨時待在你身邊的小男孩⋯⋯我的意思是⋯⋯」

「你沒有別的意思了。」Charles捧起了Erik的臉，似乎知道Erik正貪婪地望著自己，彷彿雙眼中承載的是可以掬起的泉水，足以消解身體和靈魂的所有渴望。

「沒有⋯⋯」Erik想問Charles，除了學生之外，是否介意讓其他人看見你和我在一起，在車子裡為了愚蠢的擔憂而傻傻等候著，為了一個微不足道的口誤而雙脣相貼，就算他們真的看到了這些，他們也不知道，在這之前發生的每一件愚蠢的小事，以及我們都不曾想過的後果——以十年單位的分離。

這時候最好不要問那麼多，Erik想。


	4. 00

Charles一直對Erik蓋出的校舍不滿意，這次的也是一樣，他看了一眼建築，卻花更久的時間凝視著Erik，嘴唇邊的微笑以一朵花的速度綻放，雙眼瞇了起來。

甚至連理由都不說了，Erik已經習慣了被拒絕，整天盯著那些平滑光亮得近乎冷峻的材料，就是為了這一刻能重新凝望人的臉孔，Charles眼角的笑紋似乎比上星期更深了些，這是一張隨著時間和心情改變的臉。

Charles租下了公路旁生意清淡的汽車旅館，充作校舍完成之前的師生宿舍，老闆對這種狀況過於嫻熟地誤會了，「這附近一帶都在改建，這年頭，什麼都要比新、比大、比豪華，不然就會被旁邊的給比下去，經過的人甚至看不到你的店，就像附近的購物商場又要擴建了，不過我哪有那麼多錢可以改建呢？」老闆發著牢騷，但顯然十分樂於接下這筆生意。

教室呢？Charles誇口自己在哪裡都可以教學，但仍然和地方上的圖書館洽談，有誰能拒絕Charles的提議呢？學生們可以在圖書館裡查資料、寫作業，不僅借閱書本的數量和時間不受限制，表訂的閉館時間（那是圖書館員的下班時間）過後還是可以留在館內，當然Charles的確提供了優厚的條件，除了大方為館內購置新書之外，還添購了幾台最新的Apple II，甚至還有印表機。

而Charles在汽車旅館一樓的房間就沒有那麼豪華了，狹小的衣櫃裡簡單地掛了兩套三件式正式服裝，三件白襯衫，還有兩條顏色極為相似的領帶「不都是暗紅色嗎？」Erik說。那些人造纖維的成衣讓Charles身上起了疹子，不是什麼了不起的東西但仍然不免惱人，Charles抓了兩個星期，在帶著一點賭氣，宣布自己不會被這點疹子打敗，這些衣服也就夠了不用買新的之後，似乎也就習慣了。Erik偷偷想，Charles大概又會打電話訂什麼書來滿足被打壓的購物慾。

事實上的確如此，Charles對圖書館展現了過分的慷慨，雖然Erik並沒有資格權力也沒有興趣過問。

當煩惱的圖書館員循著Charles舊名片的住址找到工地時，只有Erik在那裡，Erik從蓋校舍的緊湊時間表中，抽出半天的時間為圖書館做了堅固的金屬書架，好擺上Charles訂購的那一箱箱的書，在圖書館員忙不迭的道謝中，還有叨念「Xavier先生說，這只是一部分而已，走海運的會晚一點寄達。」

 

在這樣將就的日子裡，每隔週的星期五下午，Charles會早早結束課程，在自己房間裡，花比平常更長的時間打理自己，這並不是因為Charles對鏡子裡的自己特別著迷，而Erik就在同一個房間裡，找一個不擋路的角落，為他熨襯衫和褲子，這種事情Erik閉著眼睛都能做，但Erik捨不得閉上眼睛，Charles形容自己這時候像嬰兒一樣需要幫忙，包括連他自己都可以解的釦子也不願意動手，讓Erik服侍著從頭到腳，並且將赤裸的他抱進浴缸，等到Charles整個人浸在滿滿一缸平靜得沒有波紋的水中，讓氤氳的水氣環繞著時，Erik就會緩緩退到浴室門口，配著水聲和Charles有一搭沒一搭地聊著。

Charles的話題大部分圍繞在學生們身上，Erik曾試著像Charles那樣記住他們的名字，但是Charles喚那些名字時的聲音，令Erik無法想像究竟是哪個學生配得上那麼多的關愛，索性放棄，用自己偷偷取的綽號記住他們，說實在，那並不是什麼厚道之舉，尤其當你並不全是用他們的優點或足以自豪的能力取綽號，Erik想不起來自己什麼時候說溜嘴，Charles竟然會在他喚著的那些名字後面，加上那些綽號。  
但奇怪的是，那些刻薄的字彙從Charles口中說出來，彷彿也變得親暱，甚至令人驕傲。

 

儘管有電動刮鬍刀還有什麼吉列牌的可更換式刀片，Erik卻不厭其煩地把一把剃刀打磨鋒利，然後將肥皂泡沫篩打成厚厚的一層，刷抹在Charles的臉頰和下巴上，用剃刀滿足了Charles的某種復古情懷，還有想像力，「那把刀如果大膽準確地劃一刀，可以同時割開氣管和動脈。」Charles認真地說，順勢仰起脖子，「你看到了嗎？」

「當然了，你的性命在我手上，請不要亂動。」剃刀抵在喉嚨，Charles安靜了下來，看著Erik，然後閉上了眼睛。

銳利的刀刃緊貼著那張臉，就像是手指的延伸，流暢地撫摸過每一個細節，就算肌膚不再光滑緊繃，時隱時現的皺褶如陷阱，欲讓那隻持刀的手犯錯，但Erik對此再熟練不過了。

 

可是Erik將Charles從浴缸抱出來的動作仍然笨拙，總把自己弄得濕淋淋的，捲起袖子毫無幫助，脫下上衣也只是挽救了上衣而已，Erik索性脫光了，阿基米德一定是騙人的，「你比我想像中還要重⋯⋯」話沒說完就被潑得一頭的水。

Charles裹在大毛巾裡看著Erik吹頭髮，有時他會懶懶地躺在床上，「坐下」，有時候他會這樣命令著，讓Erik坐在腳邊，接過了吹風機，手在Erik的髮間搓揉著，「別搓得那麼用力，我的頭髮也不比你多了。」Erik一邊抱怨一邊試圖捉住Charles的手，捉到了就放在唇邊親吻。

 

 

 

週五的儀式越來越漫長，但最後總是以Erik把打理妥當的Charles送上了Moira的車作結，攙扶他上車時，還聞得到新擦上鬚後水的野薑花氣息，就算車子已開遠，消失在暮色中，這股氣味總是纏繞著Erik不放。

Erik瞪著夕陽的眼睛覺得酸澀，不想一個人回到工地，推開了那扇房門，分辨不出那氣味究竟是殘留在房間裡的，還是殘留在腦中的，Erik想，不該這麼做的，你不該偷偷跑進Charles房間，讓Charles知道該怎麼辦？

Charles會怪我選的時間不對，「現在這房間沒有你要的」，Erik意外自己竟會推導出這樣的結論，脫下了鞋子，緩緩躺上床，窩在剛剛Charles躺過，床單發皺的地方，地板上到處都是潮濕的毛巾，浴室裡也是濕淋淋的，抽風機嗡嗡地運轉著，不知道什麼時候才會將濕氣，還有包圍全身，讓自己幾乎要窒息的鬱悶，既然無法呼吸，索性轉身趴在枕頭上，似乎還可以嗅到不在這房間裡的人的氣味，簡直分不出真實和虛幻，想念已經開始上演，卻又慶幸Charles要週日晚上才會回來，不會看見自己這副頹喪的模樣。

在枕頭上和床單上磨蹭著，把自己的氣味和Charles的氣味揉合在一起，往身旁望去，床邊的斗櫃上擺著一個小小的盒子，暗紅色絨質外層，看起來有點舊了。

隱約記得剛才從外套口袋裡似乎快掉出什麼東西，忙亂中Erik順手接住，看也沒看就放在一旁。

Erik盯著盒子看，不用打開就可以猜到裡面是什麼，Charles出門前準備了這東西，那麼他這個週末的目的就很明顯了。

遺落了這麼重要的東西，肯定會破壞他一整個週末的計畫。

憑藉車牌可以查到登記住址，可以去附近高級的餐廳一家一家找，但是現在是週末，監理站下班了，我從來不知道哪裏有高級餐廳，Erik想，將手伸向自己，搓弄著，陰莖在手裡膨脹變硬，抱歉了Charles，我並不為此感到抱歉，我不為了你這個週末無法向Moira求婚而抱歉，就像我現在躺在你的床上，想著你的模樣自瀆，也不會感到絲毫抱歉。

已經不再是那個極易有生理衝動，卻沒有辦法排解的年紀，Erik很久沒有這麼做了，幾乎要忘記興奮中夾雜羞恥和罪惡感因此而更興奮的感覺了，隨著手上的動作越來越快，Charles的臉在眼前搖晃著，嘴唇蠕動著，好像在說什麼純粹的情感有多可貴，但是那張臉逐漸模糊了，就像一切高尚的情操都可以被機械的動作取代，反正都是高潮，一陣痙攣中，白濁的精液噴灑在手上、衣服上，還有帶著Charles氣味的床單上，只可惜不是射在Charles的身上，或是身體裡。

隨便用床單抹了抹手就當作是清理了，揉成了一團扔在床上，憤憤地走出了房間，用力關上房門，客房清掃是一個不會說英語的墨西哥婦人做的，就算是她也是明天早上才會推著車子出現，星期五晚上，美國人是不工作的，而且你也不是美國人，Erik對自己說。

 

除了車燈之外，工地荒涼得沒有一點光線，這一點都不成問題，在這裡建造的一切，如同毀棄的一切，都是出自於Erik的手，Erik記得每一個細節和每一個過程，還有每一次Charles搖頭時的眼神。

但現在，Erik一揮手，面前的建築崩解，碎片漂浮在半空中，這件事他做過很多次了，拆了又蓋，蓋了又拆，沒什麼大不了的。

然後這些碎塊再度聚攏，只是這一次，不僅Charles不可能滿意，這樣不分作用不管層次也不問重心的東西就這樣往上堆疊，展現著連自己都不能掩飾的厭惡，越推越高，就隨之增長，但是你究竟是為了什麼而憤怒？對象是誰？Erik聽到自己的聲音問著，結論當然是自己了，這樣大家就滿意了吧？

天亮以後，週末留在學校的學生如果走出戶外，或僅僅是望出窗外，就能看到那從平地驟然而生，往天際長去的一座塔，也許不能稱之為塔，這並不是建築物，建築物應該要能支撐本身的重量，但這無以名之的物體並不能，是Erik無以名之的情緒，支撐著它纏繞著它。

 

有輛車朝這裡靠近，在喇叭聲響起、在路上的塵埃揚起之前，Erik就已經聽到引擎的運轉聲，這條路是特別為了Xavier的大宅而從大路上開上來的，平常鮮少有車經過，所以這輛特別靠近的車是為了什麼目的而來的？

然後喇叭聲果不其然地響起了，似乎還夾雜著叫喚聲，沒有任何必要，車子停了下來，急急忙忙下車走過來的人當然就是Moira了，她竟然以為可以把Charles留在車上自己過來交涉嗎？Erik轉過頭，不理會走上前的人，逕自走向副駕席，俯身向坐在車裡的Charles，「我可以和她聊聊嗎？」

「我想你應該有話跟我說才對。」

「沒錯，那是等一下的事。」

「那麼，答應我。」Charles說：「有話好好說。」

「我哪一次讓你失望的？」

Charles還來不及作聲，不然他的回答一定是「每一次」，Erik走向了Moira，「週末還沒過完呢！你們忘了什麼嗎？」

「從大老遠的紐澤西就可以看到那鬼東西！」Moira喊著：「發生了什麼事？」

「妳會答應Charles的求婚嗎？」

「什麼？」

「如果Charles向妳求婚的話，妳會答應嗎？Moira。」Erik對這個女人的耐心幾乎要消磨殆盡，如果她知道自己簡直快咬斷了舌頭，才能把這句話說出來，就不會狀況外至此，還要再問一遍。

「當然不會啦！」Moira瞪大了雙眼，彷彿覺得Erik的問題過分荒謬，「為什麼我要結婚？」

「可是⋯⋯那是⋯⋯」狀況不若自己想像，Erik說：「那是Charles啊！」

「我沒有打算再結婚啊！不管對象是誰，我一點也不想要當誰的太太。」Moira說：「就算是Xavier太太，也並沒有比較吸引人啊！」  
「為什麼？」Erik不解，「你們交往也已經⋯⋯」想要說出數字，卻無從算起，到底多久了呢？Erik記得每一次把Charles送到Moira手中時的細節，記得Charles的所有裝扮，不就是那兩套三件式輪流出場嗎？天氣熱的時候就⋯⋯天氣熱的時候就怎麼辦呢？

「三年了。」Moira接話：「確切一點是兩年九個月，沒錯，我們重新開始約會了一陣子之後，Charles是向我求過婚，不，應該是說他主動表示，如果我想要爭取更多見我兒子的時間，我們結婚或許會是一個好方法，但我回絕了。」

「為了小孩你更應該答應啊！Charles會是個好父親，而且他不會再有自己的小孩了，妳不用擔心差別待遇的問題⋯⋯」

「話不要說得那麼死，現在有很多研究已經有成果了。」Moira瞪了Erik一眼，彷彿不敢相信這個人怎麼會那麼愚蠢，「『媽媽，我下個星期可不可以到Jerry家打電動？不要跟妳和Charles叔叔出去？』他已經長大了，有自己的朋友，不論是爸爸或媽媽都不再是他的第一順位了，這樣你瞭解了嗎？」

我不瞭解，就算Charles這裡有那麼多青少年的學生可以觀察，但他們圍繞著自己的小圈圈，用他們自己的密語談論只有他們有興趣的話題，我對他們而言，只是一個被時間所遺棄的老人，況且⋯⋯

 

我的人生中從來不曾經歷這個階段，而我的寶貝也沒有機會⋯⋯

 

「況且，這個男人的『老朋友』還把蓋校舍當藉口，賴在他身邊，我們約會了多久他就賴了多久，自以為是金屬界的米開朗基羅，蓋出來的卻不是什麼聖保羅大教堂，而是這種鬼東西！」Moira指著Erik身後高聳的長型怪獸說。

不是的，Erik想喊出聲，但是喉嚨像是被什麼掐住一樣，只聽到漏風般的呼吸聲，越用力卻越沒有聲音。

Charles似乎在叫著自己的名字，發生了什麼事？他也沒有聲音，不，聲音不是在耳邊迴盪，『Erik，你不該一個人承受這樣的指責。』而是浮現在腦海，『因為我們是共謀。』


	5. 0

有什麼覆蓋在Erik臉上，令他確確實實不能呼吸，不是比喻，奮力撥開，睜開眼睛，才發現那是一層尼龍布，努力掙脫後才終於意會到那是倒塌的帳篷。

身後傳來咯咯的笑聲，轉過頭，Charles立刻閉上眼睛，明明醒了，卻用最拙劣的技巧裝睡，掩不住眼角嘴角的笑意，於是Erik用雙唇一一拾起，卻越撿越多。

「是什麼春夢讓你激動得把帳篷都掀了？」Charles終於睜開了雙眼，彷彿洞悉一切地問著。

「我依稀記得的最後一件事，是你進入我的腦海裡說話，還有我不由自主舉起的雙手，和背後的那股沈重壓力，幾乎要砸上來，在場的人，包括你，差一點就成了破碎的肉塊⋯⋯」

「所以是我借用你的能力撐住了嗎？」

「如果不是你，我想不到還有誰可以辦到，在夢中，我好像胡亂堆砌出一條畸形的巨獸，但我已經忘記為什麼要做這種事了。我可以撐住那些拼裝的垃圾，卻接不住你，我幾乎要眼睜睜地看著你在我面前墜落。」Erik深吸了一口氣，「幾乎在我眼前摔成一地的碎片。」

Charles伸手拂去Erik額頭的汗，「沒關係的。」

「但我還是接住了你那脆弱的身軀，你軟綿綿地掛在我身上，我想要擁抱你，卻像是有一層什麼，隔絕在我們之間，讓我什麼也觸不到⋯⋯」

「不就是這個嗎？」Charles伸手撥開垂落臉上的尼龍布，「帳篷倒了也得撐一下吧？不然從外面會看到你的形狀。」

「什麼形狀？」

「你的形狀啊！」Charles伸手反握著什麼比劃著，笑個不停，Erik花了好一會兒才聽懂這個玩笑，親吻著Charles的指尖。

「一睜開眼就被你的模樣佔滿了。」Erik說：「我已經忘記做了什麼夢了，只隱隱約約地記得，在夢裡過了好久好久，盡做一些傻事。」

「我在你的夢裡是什麼形狀？我是說，樣子。」Charles輕輕打了一個哈欠，「我們在夢裡有機會享受身體的愉悅嗎？」

Erik不假思索地回答：「沒有。」

「為什麼？」

「因為你是別人的。」Erik解釋：「所以我在你身邊時，只能看著你，我有時候得轉過頭去，但大部分的時候，你不在乎我的目光，似乎是這樣，甚至，醒過來時，就已經不記得你看起來是什麼樣子了，但我還記得我有多忐忑，還有，觸碰你的時候，我是多麼興奮，就算不能再進一步。」

「真可惜，你本來擁有大把時光可以擁有我的，你在乎過世俗的想法嗎？我以為你不在乎，我以為你不僅不在乎，還為此自豪。」Charles將手伸向Erik的胸膛，「你心跳好快，你在發抖，Erik，為什麼不抱緊我？為什麼你不敢擁有我？」

「我⋯⋯不⋯⋯」Erik想否認，但是突然發現，就算現在Charles開口要求，還是無法伸出手，彷彿僅僅是一個模糊的概念，就能把自己困得什麼也不敢做，「我不能⋯⋯」除了這句話什麼也說不出口。

 

「聽我說，我一直想要找到你，你蓋了一座銅牆鐵壁的堅固堡壘，包圍住你內心的廢墟，你武裝你自己，確保沒人敢靠近，但是我知道，在那裡面，在某個角落，你要隱藏的是什麼，我知道，因為我們曾經如此沒有隔閡，曾經⋯⋯」

「把你推開的人，就是我。」Erik說：「一切都是我自己造成的，不用管我，這一切我只能獨自承受。」

「不，我一直搞錯了。」Charles的聲音突然變得高亢，「我一直以為，我得要進入你的內心世界裡硬碰硬，克服重重的障礙，才能找到你，我從來沒有想過另一種可能。」

「另一種可能？」

「我從來沒有邀你來過我的世界，沒有什麼目的，只是看看那些無關緊要的，小事。」Charles輕聲說：「來嘛！」

 

 

 

Charles站在門前長長坡道的盡頭低頭看書，看起來像是等待了一陣子了，Erik走上前的腳步聲驚動了他，他立刻啪的一聲闔上了書，「我還擔心你不來了。」

「怎麼可能。」Erik揚了揚手裡的一封信，「我可是收到了邀請函，要來教授家喝茶的。」看了看長長的斜坡，決定不要繞路，一個箭步直接跨上去。

「這是故意要讓所有人都不方便，只有我方便的。」Charles說：「今天不囉唆你，算是破個例。」

「這樣擋不住那些好動的學生，他們會成群像我這樣爬上來，需要加裝個扶手嗎？」

「會破壞從門口看出去的開闊感，不好。」Charles反對。

「你的學校，你說了算。」Erik笑著跟在Charles身後走進了大廳。

「我很喜歡這座階梯，分別向兩邊開展，我喜歡看著學生們粗魯地趕著衝下階梯，幾乎要撞在一起，不，想都別想，我不要在樓梯中間裝扶手隔開。」

「還是木造的。」Erik用力踏上了階梯，撫摸著經過多少人手摩擦過的扶手，跟新木材相比退了點色，透露著溫潤的光澤，甚至還有溫度，幾乎像是，肌膚的觸感。

Charles卻牽起了Erik的另一隻手，「來看我的圖書館。」

從手中傳來的溫度才是最真切的，Erik讓Charles拉著走，「你喜歡這些舊東西。」Erik說：「可是，活過戰亂的人都知道，光是性命得以保全就已經是奇蹟，對於明天，我們想也不敢想，更別說是昨天了，我們被迫放棄自己的家，卻有不少人離開家之前煞有其事地關上燈、鎖上大門，好像我們還會回來一樣，我還記得兒時奔跑的花園和小徑，還有廚房裡冒著的香氣，終究，我回到故鄉了，但是我記憶中的角落，已經在戰火轟炸中被夷為平地，又在『社會主義的新建設』中，蓋成了工廠，Charles，我知道你喜歡，但是很多東西沒辦法還原，我知道有些無主的舊房子，你知道的，過去人們蓋房子的時候，總預期能世世代代住在同一間房子裡，所以用了非常好的材料，也許我們能去拆那些舊木料⋯⋯」

「沒關係的，就讓那些舊房子留在原來的地方，也許另一個長大以後的小男孩，會想尋找他多年前離開的老家，那麼他就不會失望了。」Charles看著Erik。

Erik點了點頭。

「我對於圖書館有一點拿不定主意。」好一會兒以後，Chalres才說：「我喜歡厚重的書架間狹窄的走道，午後的陽光曬得我暖暖的，這樣一個安逸的角落，伸手就可以拿到想要的書，我可以待上一整天，可是⋯⋯」指尖輕拂過硬質精裝的書脊，「日光會讓紙質變得脆弱，而走道太窄的話⋯⋯」Charles的聲音聽起來像是嘟起了嘴唇，「我進不來。」

「我可以為你打造一座圖書館，書櫃會在你經過的時候讓路給你。」

「像這樣嗎？」拉著Erik在書櫃間走動，看見走道突然變得寬敞，又回復原樣，不禁跑了起來，「如果相鄰的走道有人，會不會被突然飛來的書櫃夾成三明治？」Charles興奮地回頭笑著。

「這不成問題。」Erik微笑著搖了搖頭。

「或者，我也可以把我愛的書全搬到起居室，讓別人拿著尋書卡卻怎麼樣都找不到，還可以躲在窗台上，把窗簾放下，這樣他們連我也找不到了。」

 

Erik突然發現自己和Charles置身於陽光充足的小房間裡，面前擺著進行中的棋盤，但棋局將盡，執白方已讓對手無路可走，只等執黑方認輸。Erik端起手裡的磁杯啜飲，什麼時候手裡端著一杯茶的？「我認輸了，你還是那麼厲害。」望向屈起一條腿坐在窗台上晃著另一條腿的Charles，悠哉地像是午後的瞌睡。

「那是當然了，我睡著了也能贏你。」窗邊種植的一盆薰衣草，Charles摘下了一段帶葉片的梗搓揉了幾下，放在鼻子前嗅著，「我們說好的，我贏了，你就要⋯⋯」

「讓你吻我嗎？那麼我贏了呢？」Erik幾乎要問出口，但不用問也知道答案會是什麼，他將杯盤擱在桌上走上前去，潔白的骨瓷上繪有花朵和藤蔓，Charles就喜歡這些老派的東西。

「不，我們說好的是：我贏了，你就要陪我去看Cerebro。」Charles帶著好聞的香草氣息靠上來，「如果你贏了，我就會帶你去。」並且在Erik嘴唇上輕輕觸碰了一下。

 

電梯門打開的時候，Charles推著輪椅順暢地出了門，反而是跟在後面的Erik還差點被門夾了一下，那扇門全開的寬度也不比輪椅寬多少，輪椅就這樣像飄浮一樣，筆直地在這條走道上前進，『教授，歡迎您。』門打開了，Erik跟在Charles身後走進那圓形穹頂，才發現腳下所見是另一個半圓，這是一個埋在地的球體，「你們竟然可以把這東西整個搬到家裡。」

「這樣我才能隨時使用，半夜不用換睡衣就可以摸下來。」

「你現在還會被腦袋裡的聲音吵得無法入眠嗎？」

「我現在的問題是沒有太多睡眠時間，倒在床上就毫無知覺，然後鬧鐘就響了，一眨眼，又是新的一天。如果還要算上半夜被吵醒處理學生問題的時候，不，我完全沒有失眠的時間。」Charles說：「我想讓你看看另一邊。」

「另一端我打算騰給學生們作為訓練場地，不過，你知道青少年的破壞力是很強的，打一場籃球場地就要重鋪，桌椅常常莫名其妙被弄壞，大概是還沒意識到自己已經具備成人的體格⋯⋯」Charles領著Erik走出那道門，在走廊上，Erik不經意地回頭看了一眼。

「Charles！這地方我有印象，這是⋯⋯」剛剛沒發現，但現在站在走廊上才顯現了既視感，Erik才剛說出口就後悔了，這是把Charles捲入那⋯⋯他稱之為鬧劇的地方，Erik甚至想不起那個在自己被絕望席捲時，突然出現，操弄一切的強大變種人叫什麼名字，不重要，他已灰飛煙滅。但是，驅使自己在這走廊上將Charles和輪椅一起強奪而來的衝動竟然還在，當洶湧的憤怒退潮之後，那股衝動竟然有增無減，Erik意識到自己會做出一樣的事，「Charles，讓我離開這裡，我不能再做出傷害你的事了，拜託⋯⋯」轉頭往剛才的電梯，胡亂按著上面的按鈕，「怎麼還不開？再不開我要自己找路出去了⋯⋯」

電梯門再度打開時，出現在Erik眼前的，不是狹窄的電梯廂，是寬闊的草地，而Charles就坐在草地上，低頭看著書。

Erik毫不猶豫地奔向Charles，草地軟綿綿地，凹凸不平的土塊石塊藏在底下，踩下去的每一步都幾乎要跌倒，Erik勉強邁開步伐，歪歪倒倒地走著，終於來到了Charles身邊。

過於興奮令Erik終於失去平衡，面朝下地摔倒在地，好在是草地，不會痛，Erik轉過頭面向Charles，仍然在喘著氣，卻迫不及待地說：「Charles，我愛你。」

「我也愛你，Erik。」Charles從他的書本上抬起頭來，微笑著，「你去了哪裡？跑得滿頭是汗。」伸手輕撫Erik的額頭和臉頰，「還弄得髒兮兮的。」

「我想摘一朵花送給你，但是我跑遍了山坡，卻還是找不到。」

「沒關係，讓花在它生長的地方開放。」順手理了理Erik汗濕的髮梢，Charles問：「告訴我，你為什麼想要摘花送給我？」

「因為我想要告訴你，我愛你，還有，我要問你一件重要的事。」Erik爬起來，單膝著地跪在Charles面前：「你願意和我結婚嗎？」

「好啊！」Charles捧起Erik的臉，輕輕落下了一個吻，在額頭，比從髮梢吹過的微風還要輕，「等你長大了，這個世界或許也變得更好了。」

Erik抱緊了Charles，這個簡單的承諾令他開心得不能自已，幾乎要忘記這個承諾是有但書的，Erik疑惑地低頭看了看自己的手腳，短短的手指和咬得短短的指甲，攤開手掌，不見指間掌心那些粗糙的繭，「等我長大？」Erik問，卻發現自己的聲音尖細而稚嫩。


	6. 1

1

想動一動身體，身體左半邊動彈不得，左手有種阻滯的刺痛感，勉強轉過頭，在幽微的天光下，看見的是Charles光溜溜的腦袋，還有他寧靜的側臉，低垂的睫毛似乎在呼吸氣息中輕輕顫動。聰明的Charles自然不會拿肩膀或手臂當枕頭，只是相同的姿勢久了免不了麻痺，Erik想著，不禁笑起來，但他沒忘記舉起手掌仔細端詳，這的確是 一雙中年人的手，必須厚實得足以承擔現實的重量，同時也被現實的粗糙磨擦，變得同等粗糙，然而，第一樣映入眼簾的卻是圈住左手無名指的金屬閃過的微光，這提醒Erik他該記得的每一件事，並且用另一隻手觸碰，好確認它的存在。

小心翼翼地舒展手腳，就怕驚擾了熟睡的Charles，不是為了體恤他連日的疲憊，只為了貪在天全黑之前看看他的睡臉，不管天黑以後下山坡的路是否難走，Erik想，我竟如此自私。

樹梢滴落水珠，一滴、兩滴，又間歇地滴落了幾滴，正當Erik想要脫下身上的襯衫遮掩，那件穿得太久已經聞不出汗味，髒兮兮的格子襯衫，讓他怔怔地停下了動作，隨後明白了什麼。

「雨不會下太久，天快亮了，天一亮，雨就停了。」Charles在一旁輕聲說。

「這一夜過得很不平靜。」Erik說：「我的過去、我的恐懼，還有我的慾望，如同鬼魅，在我最無防備的時候，糾纏著我不放。」

「沒關係，有我在，沒有什麼鬼敢來煩你。」Charles說：「況且，天慢慢亮了。」說時，樹梢傳來一兩聲鳥鳴，真的是要天亮了，Charles如此篤定，好像天亮以後，一切陰霾就會消散，一切曖昧模糊的也會變得清晰。

「天亮以後，你就要回到孩子們身邊，當他們的教授了。」

「這並不代表我就不是你的Charles了，Erik。」Charles緩緩地說：「有時候我甚至能在一兩個孩子身上，看見你的影子，我知道你一定不以為然，但我偶而也會覺得，我為那些孩子們做的，是我無法為你做的事，來不及為你做的事。」

「這樣很好，真的。」Erik說：「我會照你希望的，重建你的學校，而不是⋯⋯」說到這，Erik竟有點羞赧，不知道該怎麼對Charles坦承，坦承連自己都無法說清楚的動機。

「我還在想，我還能再看多少你驚人的作品，想看你挖空心思的創意，我甚至準備好面對不知道什麼樣的驚喜，或者驚嚇。」Charles說：「但沒想到，你那麼快就看清楚這一切，不玩下去了。」

「相信我，我沒有你以為的那麼聰明。」Erik說：「不知道為什麼，總覺得你好像已經看過上百次這樣的場面，不論是驚喜，或是驚嚇，也搖了上百次的頭，當然，我也被拒絕了上百次，既然如此，繼續玩下去，似乎就太笨了。」輕輕撫摸著眼前人的臉頰，我可以沒有Charles那麼聰明，甚至會被情緒蒙蔽了雙眼，做出離譜的錯誤決定，但是這一點點的自知，我還是有的，Erik想，又說：「你難道不想早點把學校安頓好嗎？」

「的確是。但是我也知道，不是每件事都能照計劃和時程表進行，有時候就是要停下來，等待。」Charles說：「我很樂意停下一切，只為了等待你。」

 

Erik突然說不出話來，鳥鳴越來越大聲，此起彼落，填滿了沈默，Charles真的不在乎等待。

許久以後，Erik才開口：「你的學校會像以前一樣，外觀是十九世紀英式建築，但是威徹斯特總是天氣晴朗，一點也沒有倫敦的陰鬱⋯⋯」

Charles笑了起來，「不過是剛剛，才下了一場雨。」

「我會把Cerebro組好，放在訊號最好的位置，我想會往左移一些，當然還會有從你的臥房直達的電梯⋯⋯」

「這樣要進Cerebro不就得要經過我的臥房嗎？不只我，Hank也會進Cerebro做些維修。」Charles提醒。

「還有，你不是要為學生準備訓練的場所嗎？我想那需要特別的防護，還有，我可以弄到一些『練習的對象』⋯⋯」

「你連這個也想到了。」

「你的辦公室得要是寬敞明亮、方正工整的空間，但是也要有一個畸零的小角落，有點像閣樓一樣，親密的，不那麼顯眼，讓你可以暫時休息⋯⋯」

「Erik！」Charles插嘴：「這些聽起來都非常棒，但你忘了最重要的一樣。」

「你需要多少教室？多大的宿舍？還有圖書館，你恨不得把圖書館搬到家裡⋯⋯」Erik匆忙地問著。

Charles一直搖頭，令Erik有些慌張，「都不對嗎⋯⋯」

「你的房間，Erik。」Charles在Erik唇上輕輕吻了一下，「記得為自己留一個房間。」

「我⋯⋯」我不會留下來，已經說過很多次了，Erik想，但是現在卻開不了口。

「你告訴我很多次了，我也多麼希望能有什麼讓你留下來的理由⋯⋯」Charles說：「與其說服你留下來，我想，我不會阻止你去任何地方，我會讓你知道，這裡有一個地方，你永遠都可以回來，不論你過得怎麼樣，快樂或沮喪，我都會在這裡歡迎你回來⋯⋯」支支吾吾了一陣，Charles又說：「其實我反而希望你不需要這個房間，那麼我就可以相信，你在地球上的某一個角落，過得很好⋯⋯」

「你在說什麼啊？」Erik發現自己總算可以說話了，「你有Cerebro，不管多遠，你都能知道我過得好不好。」

 

這聽起來像是個承諾，雖然Erik又脫口而出一些他自己並不完全理解的東西，Charles故意不提醒Erik，望向在晨曦中閃耀著光芒，即將被拆除的銅像和建築，沈默地點了點頭。

 

（END）  
（接下來請收看The 101 Days of Peter）


End file.
